I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: "All I really want is a white Christmas," Ichigo said. Rukia's silver-blues sparkled. She would make it her duty to see that Ichigo's Holiday was white in more ways than one. How, exactly, will the raven pull off this miracle?


I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

_**Disclaimer:**__ My name is Anemone. The weather outside is frightful, and I do not own Bleach._

**This is for Sly-snowflake because she always keeps me in the Holiday spirit.**

_**Warnings: **__Clichés, yaoi, profanity, ShiroIchi, Holiday cheer._

()()()

"_What do you want for Christmas, Kurosaki-kun?" _

_Ichigo, bundled in a navy blue jacket and gloves with a fur-lined hood covering vibrant orange locks, was currently walking home with his two best friends Orihime Inoue, wearing a dark red coat and mittens with a fleece bunny hat atop her auburn locks, and Rukia Kuchiki, keeping warm in a long white winter coat and black gloves. It was a chilly afternoon in December, and classes had ended early in the spirit of the season. _

_Chocolate orbs met gun-metal stormy grays as he said, "All I really want is a white Christmas." Those eyes swept the bare trees and frost-coated grass. Christmas was in less than a week, and it didn't look like it would be a snow-covered one. _

"_Oh come on, Ichigo, isn't there anyone special you want to spend the Holidays with?" Rukia's silver-blues sparkled with mischief._

_Ichigo's cheeks flushed with crimson, and it wasn't just from the harsh winds that blew over his creamy peach skin. He just shook his head, not dignifying the answer with a response. _

Unbeknownst to her best friend Rukia had made it her duty to make sure Ichigo would have a white Christmas in more ways than one.

()()()

The morning was unbearably cold, even for December, and Ichigo had just stepped out of a steamy shower and into tight jeans. He pulled a festive red Holiday sweater adorned with a snowman over damp orange locks and threw open the bathroom door.

Just as he headed down the polished cool wooden stairs, fully intent on heading to the kitchen for some Lucky Charms and hot cocoa, a knock on the door stopped him. Scowl deepening, he changed direction and walked toward the front door. He wasn't thrilled about opening the door and letting in anymore cold, but seeing as he was the only one home today, he begrudgingly opened the door to greet the cold and the visitor.

Ichigo blinked, rubbing his eyes because he didn't trust that the sight before him was real. He was faced with a white haired albino- the very same one he had had a crush on for quite a while.

"Hey there, King," the boy greeted.

"S-Shiro. What are you doing here?" Ichigo couldn't help the nervous stutter that found its way into his voice.

"Well, a lil' raven told me ya wanted a white Christmas, so I offered my services." The smirk that danced across his lips and the way those liquid golden eyes sparkled made that inevitable blush spread onto Ichigo's face.

It was clear that Shiro was in the Christmas spirit. A red Santa hat covered powdered locks, usual black eye liner held sparkles of green and red glitter, and a curly green and red ribbon was securely held to the front of his red long-sleeved shirt which proclaimed 'Some dudes marry dudes. Get over it' in green letters. A candy cane was nestled between black cherry painted lips and held between black cherry polished nails.

"What do you mean 'offer your services'?" Ichigo asked?

Shiro let out a soft chuckle. "C'mon, King, I know ya aren't that clueless. I'm here ta give ya what ya want." With that, Shiro released the candy cane from his mouth and pulled the teen to him, prying open the boy's lips and invading the cavity with that sinful tongue.

Chocolate eyes widened as that hot mouth was upon him. Fingers found their way under the Santa hat, knocking it to the floor as they wove into powder locks. Shiro's muscled arms tightened their grip around his waist, pushing him backwards and stepping inside enough to close the door and escape the bitter cold.

In one fluid motion the albino had Ichigo in his arms bridal style and proceeded to make his way up the stairs to the boy's bedroom. He kicked open the door, tongue plunging deeper into Ichigo's mouth, and dumped the boy onto the bed. Liquid golden eyes didn't even bother surveying his surroundings. The only thing he was focused on was the tangerine haired youth.

Before Ichigo could even register the feel of himself sinking into the memory foam of his mattress Shiro was straddling him. Snow white fingers made quick work of his sweater and, in the bat of a lash, that hungry mouth was placing wet kisses on sensitive muscled skin of Ichigo's abdomen. The sighed moan of content that left the boy's lips rang through the small bedroom.

Shiro couldn't resist marring that flawless peach skin with dark red marks. He alternated between nibbling patches between sharp pearly whites and sucking sensitive areas. The sharp intakes of breath and low moans drove him to move his mouth from the boy's chest, lips dancing around his navel, and after swiftly removing the tight denim of jeans and the constricting briefs, Shiro's eager lips enclosed around Ichigo's rigid member.

Black cherry lips engulfed him, drawing him in a little at a time. Peach fingers tugged at white locks as hips thrust into a mouth that didn't seem to mind. The albino moaned around the boy's member and Ichigo drew blood as he bit into his bottom lip.

Shiro's quick tongue traced the sides of Ichigo's shaft, twirling around the base and nursed the tiny nibbles that sharp teeth placed to the silky head. His head bobbed steadily as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder bringing the boy deeper into his fiery cavity. Expertly, he deep throated the boy, reveling in the strangled "Shiro," that reached his ears etched in a moan.

Without warning, Shiro released the orange haired teen, lifted the boy's legs onto his shoulders and moved his mouth lower to the youth's entrance. Deftly his tongue darted out and lazily licked the ring of muscle causing Ichigo to shiver in pleasure. After a few lazy licks, Shiro brought two fingers to his lips, coating them in saliva before shoving them inside the boy.

"Ahh," Ichigo screeched as Shiro began to roughly prepare him. It felt as if the ring of muscle was ripping. He found that if he relaxed and concentrated, the pain was slowly dulling. With a sigh, he let chocolate eyes flutter closed.

Liquid golden eyes watched the boy relax. He smirked when, after hooking his fingers and angling left, those brown orbs flew open as Shiro struck Ichigo's prostate. Needing to occupy his mouth while he finished preparations, Shiro began to place small bites to Ichigo's inner thigh. Once preparations were complete, Shiro began to make his way back up Ichigo's body.

Looming over the orange haired teen, smirk pulling at black cherry lips, Shiro purred, "Are ya ready Ichi-king?"

Half-lidded chocolate orbs met golden honey eyes as Ichigo managed, "Mhm."

Shiro was many things, but gentle wasn't one of them. His first thrust was fast and hard, sheathing himself in Ichigo's tight opening in an instant. Orange lashed eyes flew open as a pained scream sounded from deep within his throat. Eager to distract, Shiro's lips fused with the other boy's successfully switching focus from pain to pleasure.

Once the burn of that first thrust had subsided, Ichigo gave a sharp tug to snowy locks. Shiro took that as a sign to move. The next few thrusts were slower and shallow. Ichigo longed for Shiro to collide with bundle of nerves that was buried deep within him.

Growing bored with the 'safe and easy' routine, Shiro quickened his thrusts, sharpening his angle and wrapping long fingers around Ichigo's weeping cock. The jerks to the boy's rigid flesh quickly caught up with his thrusting hips and the pants and moans tumbling from Ichigo's lips grew louder.

He couldn't form a coherent sentence let alone a coherent thought. Everything in his mind was a jumble of words and color, the only thing he could accurately focus on was the pleasure flowing through him, the rocking of his body as Shiro thrust into him and the tingle that was slowly erupting into an inferno of flames across his skin.

Shiro moaned as the tightly coiled muscles in his stomach began to unwind. He could feel the waves of pleasure rolling through him, but he couldn't slip beneath their inviting current. He had to make sure Ichigo went first.

"Mmm, Shiro," Ichigo moaned. Every muscle in his body screamed for the sweet rush of release. Shiro's grip tightened on his member and the albino teen began to pump him faster. Ichigo's brown eyes screwed shut as an orgasm swept through him. With another moan of the pale teen's name, Ichigo spilled a hot stream of cum onto the equally white skin of the boy's hand as bright flashes of intense white danced behind his eyelids.

Shiro sighed with relief. With one more deep thrust, he gave himself to the tidal waves of pleasure that were crashing through his body. "Ichigo," he breathed as he shot his seed into the youth.

Ichigo moaned as the semen shot into him. It burned the torn ring of muscle in a way that caused more pleasure than pain. Sweat clung to his skin, and every touch Shiro placed on the heated flesh made him yearn for more.

Shiro pulled out of the boy, marveling at the amount of blood and semen that spilled from the tight opening, and shook powdered locks from golden eyes. He rolled onto his back wrapping his arms around Ichigo who rested his head on Shiro's pale chest.

"So, was that the kinda white Christmas ya wanted King?" Shiro asked, voice holding a ring of amusement and a slight laugh.

"No, it was better." Ichigo murmured before he slipped into the comforts of sleep.

Golden eyes strayed to the window. Green curtains had been pulled back and Shiro watched as snowflakes began to fall. _'Guess Ichi-king'll get a real white Christmas after all.'_

()()()

**The End!**

Merry Christmas to all the good little boys and girls! And to all you naughty children, thanks for reading this story~!


End file.
